


Paper Rings

by ThanksForListening



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, Post-Wedding, Songfic, it just fits them so perfectly im sorry, yes i wrote this because of the taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForListening/pseuds/ThanksForListening
Summary: cute little post-wedding peraltiago fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "Paper Rings".





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this instead of working on my WIP but its okay because there's never a bad time to get emotional about how in love Jake and Amy are. plus the chorus of this song is literally them like its fate. it's also what Jake would have wanted.

Jake couldn’t stop staring at her. She sat on their bed across from him, wearing sweatpants under her wedding dress, bobby-pinned hair sticking up in a bunch of different directions, and the remnants of whatever makeup hadn’t found its way from her face to his during the reception. She looked down, fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger, the one he put there because she was his _wife_ and he was her _husband_ and they got to do this married thing _every day_ for the _rest of their lives_. 

She glanced up at him, and gave him that shy smile that had made his insides warm years before he knew what that meant. “What?” She laughed, and he realized he was still staring at her, probably wearing some dopey, lovesick expression. He had a feeling he’d be wearing one of those a lot these next few days. (Hell, these next few years). 

“It’s nothing. You’re just beautiful.”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, motioning to herself, “clearly I’ve never looked better.”

“I’m serious!” He laughed. “I’d marry you again like this.”

“Come on,” she laughed, and he silently added making her laugh to the things he vowed to do from now until death do them part. 

“I’d marry you in anything,” He insisted.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Well,” She said, “I’d marry you in anything, too. I’d probably marry you in more stuff than you’d marry me in.”

“Oh, is that how you want to play?” He teased. “Would you marry me if I was wearing only Gina’s wolf sweatshirt?”

“I’d marry you in that belt you used to propose.”

“I’d marry you in any of Charles’ Halloween costumes.”

“I’d marry you naked.”

“Oh baby, I’ll call a Rabbi right now.”

She cackled, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she laughed, and he tried to take a mental picture, to memorize this moment as it happened. Him, his wife, surrounded by the sun just starting to peek through the blinds, the warmth of the overwhelming joy practically radiating between them. He felt like nothing could possibly be better than this, felt like he finally understood what all the love songs were talking about, like he could jump off a roof and fly instead of fall. 

“I’d marry you in a trash bag,” he said as her laughter died down. 

“Well, I’d marry you in a dumpster.”

“Hey! I already told you I’d marry you in a dumpster. That’s cheating, _Mrs. Santiago-Peralta._”

“Well, it’s true, _Mr. Santiago-Peralta,_” she responded, dragging out their new last name. 

“You can keep going,” he shrugged, “but there’s literally nothing in the world that I wouldn’t find you attractive walking down the aisle in.”

She thought for a moment. “How about that dress you made me wear on our kinda-first date?”

“Oh, absolutely,” He said. “That blue bow? Hell, I might unironically drag that one up for the honeymoon.”

She laughed, leaned over and smacked him, and he swore he could feel the cool band of her wedding ring through his dress shirt. “God, that was so long ago,” she said. “Can you believe everything that’s happened since then? How much we’ve changed?”

“I can’t believe it took me until that day to realize how crazy I was about you.” He responded. “I mean, it was so obvious looking back.”

“Not to me.”

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I came over to your house?” He asked, and she gave him a puzzled look. 

“What was there to tell? All we did was marathon Die Hard, because you insisted you couldn’t work with someone who’d never seen it.”

“That’s still true,” he said, “but I’m not talking about that. Between Die Hard and Die Hard 2, when I went to the bathroom, I may have wandered into your bedroom for a bit.”

“Of course you did.”

“Not in a gross way!” He protested. “I was just curious. And maybe looking for something embarrassing to use on you when you least expected it. But that’s not the point.” He added quickly. “Instead, I found a stack of books next to your bed. I remember thinking, ‘what kind of nerd keeps five books on their nightstand?’ But for some reason, instead of making fun of you for it, I took a picture of them.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I wanted to read them.” She audibly gasped, and he smiled. “I know, I know, I was shocked too. But, I don’t know, something drew me to them. I felt like I might understand you better if I read them, and I may have been too much of an idiot to realize it then, but looking back, that was when I should have figured out how into you I was. You made me want to read, and that was before we’d even kissed.”

“Jake,” She said softly, and he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. “I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Right behind ‘I’d marry you in a dumpster’, right?” 

She laughed again, and he prayed to whatever gods were looking down on them that nothing would ever come in the way of him hearing that laugh again: no more undercover work, no more witness protection, no more prison. He decided there and then that from now on, he wasn’t doing anything that might keep them apart. 

“I love you,” he whispered, “so much.”

“I love you so much, too,” she whispered back to him, and he reached for her hand. He watched the way their rings sat next to one another, the way the light reflected off of hers and onto his. He’d marry her with paper rings, but damn if he wasn’t happy that he could give her more, something that would shine almost as brightly as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> was mostly inspired to write this by the chorus but also by the line "now i've read all of the books besides your bed" because while initially that seems like an Amy thing to do...i thought it'd be cute if it was Jake. (also we all know Jake doesn't have books besides his bed prior to dating Amy Santiago). 
> 
> hmu on tumblr if u want @thanks--for--listening. i jump from one obsession to the other. one could say it's like a roller coaster except you don't know where i'm going next and neither do I. 
> 
> and as always, my soul thrives on kudos and comments.


End file.
